Prized Pleasure
by kindahipster25
Summary: The Victorious gang is about to be thrown in a whirlwind of drama as they enter their junior year of Hollywood Arts. How will they react when everything they thought true is proven to be a lie?
1. The Beginning

"There is nothing wrong with our relationship!" Jade screamed at him in the confined RV, blaming him for the fighting that had taken place for the past hour. The rest of the gang sat around in an awkward silence hoping it would all end soon. Tori's phone buzzed with what seemed like the millionth text message that night, causing Jade to turn and snap at her. "If I hear that stupid phone one more time-!"

"Jade," Cat started, pulling her boyfriend, Robbie, off of her so she could stand.

"Don't even start with me, Valentine. You think just because my dad married your idiotic mother you have some say over me, and you're wrong! We're not sisters, we won't ever be!"

"Jade, please," Beck said, seeing the tears form in Cat's eyes and grabbing Jade's upper arm. "I don't want to fight anymore." She angrily pulled her arm from his grasp, turning to him and slapping him across the face. Tori gasped, Cat cried out, the two never seeing this side of their relationship. Andre and Robbie both shot up, stepping between Beck and Jade, knowing that if they didn't, it would turn even uglier.

"Don't touch me."

"We're done."

"Fine!" she screamed, running out into the cool night air. Cat began to walk toward the door when Robbie stopped her.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, love. I'll go find her," he said, kissing her forehead and going after the Goth outside, gently shutting the door behind him. Cat sat back down next to Tori, whose phone went off yet again. Andre rolled his eyes at the sound, going to get some ice for Beck's already reddening cheek. Beck sat quietly, not really knowing what to say or how to say it. He and Jade had broken up again; it happened at least one a week, why did it feel so permanent this time? Andre came back, putting the ice pack on his cheek. Beck brought his hand to the cool rag, when the phone dinged. Tori smiled down at the message, happy to get away from the scene that surrounded her.

"That phone is about to push _me_ over the edge," Andre said. "Who are you even texting?"

Tori looked up to meet his eyes, hesitating before answering. "That guy I met at Nozu, Harry."

"You gave that creep your number?" Andre retorted hotly. "He was a major flirt, probably will get what he wants from you and dump you like Ryder did."

Tori returned to a shocked look on her face, with a mixture of hurt.

"Andre, why would you say that?" Cat whispered, scooting closer to Tori.

"Tori, you hardly know the guy, how could you do something so stupid?"

"Andre!" Beck said loudly. Andre turned to him, shaking his head, making his dreads move back and forth. He got up, not facing anyone in the RV.

"I need to head home, my grandma is probably destroying our microwave," he whispered harshly. "Great party, Beck."

He walked out, Tori quickly following, wiping tears away from her dark eyes, leaving Beck and Cat, alone. Cat pursed her lips, getting up to leave as well. Beck saw her, and, not wanting to be left alone, said, "Cat, please…stay a little while longer." She looked to see the confusion and pain on his face, walking over and sitting next to her friend. "Thank you," he whispered, laying his head on her shoulder. Cat stared straight ahead, never being so close to Beck. She felt the shaking of his silent cries, knowing that his was the last breakup between him and her stepsister. She put her arms around him, pulling him closer. Holding him together as best her little hands could do.

CBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTA

Jade finally stopped running feeling salty tears crossing her hot cheeks, crashing on a curb she almost tripped over and began crying. She was happy to be away from them, not knowing how they would react seeing the girl show such emotion. She began choking on sobs, knowing Beck, the love of her life, would never take her back after what had just happened.

"Hey," she heard, making her jump, looking up to see the mop top ventriloquist. She looked back down at the ground, anger topping her sadness again.

"Go away, Shapiro." Instead of doing so, he sat down next to her, putting his hands between his knees. "I said go away."

"You need someone, Jade," he said defiantly. "I know you're hurt, even if no one else does. You can't just bottle it up." She looked back up to him, more tears filling her eyes, quickly turning away. "I'm your friend, even if you don't like to think so." He was right. She didn't just need someone to tell, she wanted someone, with all her heart. She began crying again, not moving when Robbie wrapped his slim arms around her, cries turning into sobs as a heart was breaking.

CBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTA

Tori drove her small car up her driveway, not knowing what to think of Andre's behavior in the RV. Why had he lashed out like that when she talked about Harry? If he was really her friend, he would have been supportive. Were they drifting apart?

CBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTA

Andre walked into his small house, slamming the door behind him. His grandma jumped out from the coat closet, screaming about the ceiling fan. He paid no attention to her, stomping straight to his bedroom. He again slammed the door and jumped face down on his bed, screaming. He flipped over, hastily grabbing the carton of chocolate milk on his bedside table and taking a deep chug. He put it back down. How obvious did he have to make it that he was in love with Victoria Vega? That Harry guy was a douche who didn't deserve her. What more did he have to do?

CBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTA

**TheSlap! What's Up?**

** andreharris: I wish she would just realize what I am trying to say.. Mood: Angry (just now)**

** torivega commented: I've tried?**

** torivega: I don't understand what I did wrong? Mood: Confused (2 mins. ago)**

** robbieshapiro: Staying at Jade's for emotional support! Mood: Good Friend (30 mins. ago)**

** catvalentine commented: WHATTIE?! **

** jadewest: Jade changed her relationship status to "Single". (1 hr. ago)**

** sinjinvancleef liked this status**

** jadewest commented: Go away. **

** catvalentine: REALLYYYYY long night. Mood: Tired (2 hrs. ago)**

** beckoliver: Beck changed his relationship status to "Single". (2 hrs. ago)**

** trinavega commented: YESSSS**


	2. The Cheater

Tori Vega sat down at the gang's usual table, opening up a box full of a Caesar salad, starving and ready to dig in. She began eating, getting text messages in between bites. Cat soon came, sitting next to her with a smile.

"Hiya," she said happily, opening a box full of the same thing.

"Hey, Cat! How are you?"

Cat pursed her lips at the question. Ever since Beck's party the previous week, things between her and the Robbie seemed so forced. It felt as if she was pulling on a rope for his love, which had never been a problem before. It made her worried and paranoid about what had happened at her stepsister's house.

Cat snapped out of her thoughts when both Robbie and Beck sat down.

"Hey," Robbie said, not bothering to hug her or even give her kisses on the cheek like usual. Cat felt tears fill her eyes, and she wasn't even sure why. She quickly got up from the table, holding a hand over her nose and mouth, knowing that her breathing would shake the water from her eyes.

"Cat?!" Tori called out in her direction. Robbie turned and finally noticed the little redhead, getting up to see what he could do, when Beck stood.

"Rob, let me handle this." He got up, not waiting for any objection. He walked back into the school, asking around for Cat, until he finally found her in Sikowitz empty classroom, sitting in the corner of the small stage crying into her knees. He walked over quietly, sitting down and gently putting his arms around her. She jumped, but quickly buried her head into Beck's chest when she realized it was him. "Is it about what we talked about?" he whispered. She nodded her head on his shirt, still crying.

Ever since Cat stayed with Beck after the breakup, the two had already grown closer, telling each other more and more about themselves, going to each other with problems, especially the problem that was overwhelming Cat's life at the moment.

"You know," Beck began talking again, as her cries began to get farther and farther apart. "Sometimes guys act like Robbie, and they don't even realize what they're doing? Not until anyone tells them, anyway. Maybe that's what you need to do." He pulled her up from his chest, holding her eyes. "Just tell him how you feel; I know you guys can work it out. I can see how much you guys love each other in every little thing you do." He smiled, which she soon returned.

"Thank you," she answered her voice slightly raspy from crying. "I don't know what I would do without you, Beck."

"I don't know you would be a faithful girlfriend?" they heard from the doorway. They both looked up to see Robbie, obviously unsure of how to react to what he was seeing. Cat shot up, quickly walking toward him.

"Robbie, it's not what it looks like, I swear-," she starting saying, grabbing his hand in hers.

He harshly pulled his hand away, his voice getting louder and louder with each word. "That's what they all say, Cat! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Robbie, babe, I promise-."

"Don't call me that!"

They began drawing attention from people in the hallway, including Sinjin Van Cleef. He awkwardly ran up to the fighting couple, beginning to talk very quickly.

"Cat wasn't cheating, I have proof, I was watching the school security camera, Beck and Cat were just talking, I-I can prove it-."

"Whoa there buddy," Robbie said, drawing attention away from Cat. "Slow down."

"Look," was all he said in reply, holding up his PearPad with the footage of what had just happened in the classroom. Cat could only hear the conversation she had shared with Beck, who was now standing by her side. The clip ended, blowing up Sinjin's documents.

"See? They were just talking," Sinjin said triumphantly. Robbie turned back to Cat, who was biting her lip.

"Cat, I'm so sorry-," he began, before Cat cut him off, noticing another thing on Sinjin's tablet.

"Wait," she said, pulling Sinjin's hand up to her eye level, so she could properly read the document name, _Jade's room (Robbie cheats)._ "Sinjin, what is this one?" Beck stood confused, Robbie realized what it said, immediately trying to draw attention from the tablet.

"Cat, that doesn't matter, I know you didn't cheat."

"Robbie, shhh. What is this?"

"Cat, please." He began to panic, pulling her lips to his. She pushed herself away, maybe a little too hard, as she fell back, Beck catching her just in time. He pulled her back up, where she pushed the video link before anyone could do anything to stop her. The clip began to stream, showing a dark bedroom. The door opened, a figure about to walk out, when she heard a voice, the voice of her step-sister.

_"Robbie, please don't leave me," _she said, her voice ragged from obvious crying. _"Please."_

_ "Jade, I really should be getting home," _the figure said, revealing Cat's boyfriend.

_"Just a little while longer." _Cat watched with horror as Robbie hesitated, but going over to Jade's bed and laying down, facing away from her, as far away as the bed would allow. Jade began scooting closer and closer, until her chest was against his back. _"Robbie, this isn't exactly working." _

_ "I know." _

She watched Jade turn away, and heard more tears fill her voice. _"I thought you said you were my friend."_

_ "Jade, this isn't friendship; this is you trying to get back at Beck."_

_ "Fine, get out then."_

_ "You don't have to act like this."_

Jade turned back toward him. _"How am I supposed to act then?" _Robbie turned to face her.

_"I don't know, Jade. That's up to you." _

Then, out of nowhere, Jade grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Cat silently screamed, a hand to her face, allowing a few tears to fall. Back to the video, Robbie pushed her off.

_"I'm with Cat, Jade!" _He quickly got up to leave.

_"How would she ever know?!" _Jade screamed back. Another moment of hesitation and Robbie turned back to Jade, walking to the bed and pulling Jade close, onto his lap. He pulled her chin to his, their lips meeting, a kiss growing more passionate as seconds passed. They soon laid back down, when the video stopped.

"Oh, GOD."

**The Slap! What's Up?**

** beckoliver: Hanging out with Cat..:/ Mood: Empathetic (right now)**

** andreharris commented: What happened?**

** beckoliver commented: Text me.**

** catvalentine: Cat changed her relationship status to "Single." (30 mins. ago)**

** torivega commented: PLEASE TEXT ME.**

** robbieshapiro: Cat, please talk to me. Mood: Desperate (45 mins. ago)**

** torivega: I would really like to know what happened. Mood: Please? (1 hr. ago)**

** andreharris: Won't be at school today. I wish we could get some meds for my grandma. Mood: Help! (4 hrs. ago)**

** jadewest: Sick. Text me and see what happens. Mood: Gross (5 hrs. ago)**


	3. The Hater

Beck walked with Cat quickly to her bedroom, grateful that her mother wasn't there to add to the stress. He flipped the light as Cat crawled into bed, surrounding her still crying face with pillows and blankets. Beck lay down next to her, where she turned and cried into his chest for the second time that day. He wrapped one arm around her small side, the other under her head that shook from the sobs that racked her body.

"I hate them!" she screamed, though it was dulled by his thick shirt. "I never want to talk to them again! I don't care if she is my stepsister!"

"Yeah," he whispered. "I'm not a fan of either of them now."

"How could he do this to me?"

"I have asked myself that same question since we left school. I don't know how anyone could-." He cut himself off so he wouldn't get angry. He pulled the stray hair out of his face, seeing Cat looking into his eyes. "What?"

Cat didn't know how to tell him, not even sure of the feelings she felt herself. One thing was for sure; she hated Robbie Shapiro, and wanted to make him pay for what he had done to her. How could she, though? The only thing that would make him feel the way she did right then was…

"Beck, kiss me."

"What?!" he answered, shocked. Without answering, Cat leaned up and softly kissed his lips, not happy with the response she got, as Beck quickly pulled her from him and sat up. "Cat," he whispered, as she tried to kiss him again. "I know why you want this, and it's not right. I'm not going to have revenge sex with you." She laid her head back down. What was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, more tears falling.

He wiped them away, looking into her eyes again. "You have no reason to be. Cat, he treated you like crap, he deserves to receive the same. You have to be the bigger person, though." She nodded. She snuggled closer to her best friend.

"Thank you."

CBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTA

Robbie pulled into Jade's driveway, slamming on the brakes and angrily ripping off his seatbelt. He got out and slammed the car door, stomping up to the front door and banging on the door. Jade opened the door, her eyes puffy and her nose red. She glared at him.

"Wha do you whan, Shapiro?" she asked with a voice you could tell was ill.

"You said no one would find out," he replied shortly, with a voice you could tell was furious.

"Find ou wha?"

"That we slept together, Jade. Do you have security cameras?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sinjin has a way to hack into them and has videos of you in your room..more importantly of the one where I cheated on Cat with you."

"Wha?" she yelped, followed by coughing. "Imma kill dat boy!" She wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders, determined to find Sinjin and murder him with a rusty pair of scissors. Robbie grabbed her shoulders, with a lot more strength than Jade knew he had. "Robbie..dat hurts.."

"I don't care what you do or who you do it to, but I never want to speak to you again. You lied to me."

"How was I suppsed to know the creep could hack my camewas?!"

"I have to be alone for a while, and since you're the one who caused this mess, I want you to stay out of my life, okay?!" he yelled, letting her go and walking back to his car, peeling out of her driveway.

She was alone…completely alone. What had she done? Tears began filling her already puffy eyes as she went inside, walking to her room in what felt like a dream. She had never been truly lonely before. She had always had someone, Beck, Robbie, or even Vega sometimes. This time, though, she had crossed the line. Before she realized what was going on, she was sitting on the top of the toilet, bawling in no way she had ever cried. She looked over to see her razor sitting there…would she really resort to that? Would the chill of a blade be the only company she felt?

CBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTA

Andre drove angrily to Robbie's house after receiving the news from Beck. No one messed with his Little Red, especially a douche like Robbie Shapiro. With Jade, Cat's step sister…he was infuriated, driving down the road at least 70 mph. He punched the horn, not knowing what else to do. He finally arrived at the house, getting out seeing Robbie about to walk into his front door.

"What the hell?!" Andre yelled, so the whole street could hear him.

Robbie quickly turned making his nervousness obvious through the way his body shook.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean, 'what'?! You broke Cat's heart, and now I'm going to break you!" He ran toward Robbie, tackling him down to the sidewalk, punching him repeatedly in the face. Blood began leaking from his nose and lip, his eye begin to darken. Robbie began yelling in pain, drawing his mother's attention to the commotion in front of her house. She ran outside and screamed, immediately trying to pull Andre off of him.

"Get off of my son! Let him go!"

After a few more good punches, Andre finally stopped, spitting on Robbie's face and going back to his car.

"What was that all about?" his mother asked, her voice full of concern.

"I did something really bad, Mom. I hate myself."

**The Slap! What's Up?**

** torivega: Feeling so out of the loop… Mood: Lonely (just now)**

** robbieshapiro: I'm sorry everyone…I won't be at school for a few days. Mood: Hating (15 mins. ago)**

** andreharris: You got what you deserved. Mood: Victorious (1 hr. ago)**

** beckoliver and torivega liked this**

** catvalentine: Feeling a bit better, Thanks Beck (: Mood: Hopeful ( 3 hrs. ago)**

** beckoliver: Love spending time with my best friend Mood: Good (3 hrs. ago)**


	4. The Kiss

Tori sat at the lunch table, hoping for just a normal lunch with her friends. Andre sat down on the concrete seat as Tori opened her lunch box, instantly lifting her mood. Maybe things would go back to normal. She glanced up, wanted nothing more than to talk her best friend. What did she do wrong? It didn't matter, he was here, and that's all she wanted.

"Hey, Andre," she said lightly, a smile on her face. He looked up, only flexing his eyebrows as a greeting. She grunted angrily, putting her fork down as Beck and Cat came and sat down as well. Just as quickly as she had grown happy, it disappeared. "What did I do to you?! I just want my best friend back."

"I'm right here!" Cat said happily, making Beck smile, glad Cat was getting over the depression she had faced with Robbie. He couldn't quite take her eyes off of her…

"Shut up, Cat!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jade now joined the chaos, sitting down and making sure to care for her left arm, covered in bandages. Trying to destroy the argument and the awkward that would follow, Beck spoke.

"What happened, Jade?"

"None of your business," she answered shortly.

"Jade, we can still be friends, you know. I think-."

"Too bad I don't care what you think," she spat, cutting him off.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Cat yelped.

"Oh, so now you have your girlfriend fighting your battles for you?" Beck grew red at the word, not answering. Cat, however, wasn't as shy.

"I'm not his girlfriend! I can be his friend, something you can't be obviously!"

"You wanna know why I have bandages? Because I broke a vase after finding out you're moving in!"

"Trust me, if I had a choice I wouldn't!" Cat screamed, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "I hate you!"

As if the group wasn't in enough turmoil as it was, Robbie sat down, making the gang go instantly silent. He kept his eyes on his meal, not speaking to anyone. Tori looked around her old group of friends, the glares and the hatred radiating…they've been friends for too long for this to go on. She didn't know if she could survive junior year without them.

"We need intervention."

Questions and groans instantly being cut off by more words.

"I don't care how long it takes, but I am not putting up with this anymore. We'll meet at my house at 6 o'clock, everyone's invited."

"Everyone?" Sinjin asked, passing by the group.

"Everyone at the table." Sinjin sat down at the table smiling widely.

"3…2…," Jade started, Sinjin ran off quickly, causing Jade's attention to turn back to the Latina. "Yes because the last party we had went over so well," she said, shooting a glare over at Beck.

"It won't have to be like this anymore, please?"

CBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTACBJRTA

"Everyone in a circle on the floor!" Tori yelled excitedly to the group sitting silently in her living room.

"Everyone in a circle on the floor," Jade said in her mocking voice. Despite the uncomfortable and irritated feeling in the room, everyone sat down. Tori looked around at her friends, finally laying her eyes on Andre.

"What are your problems with the group?"

"How did I know you would pick me first?"

"Just answer the question."

He glanced around the group. His eyes locked with Robbie's dark curls, still refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"I hate Robbie."

"Why do you hate him?"

"Why do you think?" he said coldly. "Anyone who does something like that to a sweet girl like Cat deserves to be hated."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm not the only one to blame! And if anyone has the right to hate me, it's Cat!" Robbie shouted at the ground. The room was silent, watching tears fall from the boy's face.

"Okay…," Tori started. "I kind of agree with Robbie, if anyone is to be mad at him, it's Cat. Anyone else, Andre?"

"You."

Tori pursed her lips, wanting so bad to find out why they couldn't just be friends, yet scared at the same time. "Why?"

"That stupid guy you're seeing, Harry."

"If you had bothered to talk to me, you would know that he was a filthy cheater and already had a girlfriend." Tori's anger began to grow as everyone in the group sat in shock.

"Tori…," Cat whispered.

"And it doesn't help that I can't talk to anyone because Robbie hasn't spoken to anyone, Jade hates me, Cat and Beck spend all their time together, and Andre wouldn't speak to me, and…," she began crying, not bothering to wipe tears away. Andre slowly moved closer to her, pulling her onto his lap and hugging her tightly. Cat crawled over, laying her head on Tori's shoulder, joining the hug, Beck wrapping his long arms around everyone, the back of Cat's head on his chest. Even Jade came over, putting her good hand on Tori's leg, Robbie joining and laying his head on Cat's lap. The gang sat there, not daring to speak, until Tori's cries grew farther apart. Still no one moved, holding the girl together. Finally, Tori smiled.

"Thank you," she said, as the group began to move back to their original spots, except Andre, keeping his girl in his lap. "So," she started again, her face darker than usual. "Andre-check, Tori-check…Cat, your turn."

She hesitated, not looking at anyone. "I only have a problem with two people."

"Well, I wonder who that is," Jade said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You guys slept together while I was still dating Robbie, what do you expect?!"

"For you to get over it, it was great sex."

"Really?" Robbie said, finally looking up. Jade smiled over at him.

"Not helping!" Cat yelled. Robbie turned to Cat, with a sincere look on his face.

"Caterina Valentine, I can't put into words how sorry I am. After I did what I did, I could hardly live with myself. I-I was going to kill myself. I hated myself for what I did to you, and I know that things can never go back to the way they were. I just want to be your friend."

Cat's hands shot up to her mouth, not wanting to bring those feelings on anyone, including the cheater.

"Robbie…I forgive you." Robbie smiled a small smile, whispering thanks, no longer looking down at his shoes. Everyone in the gang began smiling, actually smiling for the first time since the night in Beck's RV. With no more confessions, they began talking like old times, filling in on what they missed. At one point, they laughed until Cat had to be carried to the bathroom. Unfortunately, midnight came quickly, Tori's parents wanting the house to them. Everyone agreed it was back to the good times, back to usual.

Andre pulled out in his grandma's van, Robbie giving Jade a ride, leaving Beck and Cat.

"We need another sleep over, soon!" Cat squealed with excitement, giving Tori what seemed like the millionth hug.

"Sounds great! I think The Slap needs another episode of The Funny Nugget Show!"

Both of the girls laughed, Beck chuckling out how hard they did. Finally, Beck got Cat to leave, saying her mom was probably worried. He walked out to his car, opening the door for her. They drove quickly, attempting to meet Cat's curfew of 12:30. When they pulled in, though, Beck left the doors locked. The time was quickly moving, Cat turning toward him.

"Can you unlock my door please?"

"Cat, I love you." He pulled her to his lips, kissing her passionately. Her eyes grew wide with surprise, but slowly closing with the pleasure of it. Her eyes shot open again when she fully realized what was happening. Beck was her best friend, he couldn't love her. She leaned over, unlocking her door and running out.

**The Slap! What's Up?**

** catvalentine: - Mood: Eeeeeeep (just now)**

** beckoliver: I went too far… Mood: Apologetic (15 mins. ago)**

** andreharris commented: text me**

** torivega: Who's ready for The Funny Nugget Show?! This girl! Mood: Excited (30 mins. ago)**

** andreharris: Tonight was great Mood: Perfect (1 hr. ago)**

** 5 people have liked this**

** robbieshapiro: Actually happy Mood: Good c: (1 hr. ago)**

** jadewest liked this**


End file.
